In today's world there is an explosion of information; much of this information is produced as a result of human entered data in natural language. On the internet, the information generated may be as result of social media activity; in the form of user reviews on products and/or businesses; and/or as blogs or the like. In an office set-up, large amounts of similar information are created to communicate between office workers, primarily using email and chat systems.